harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town(牧場物語 ミネラルタウンのなかまたち, Bokujō Monogatari: Mineral Town no Nakama Tachi, lit. Ranch Story: Companions of Mineral Town) follows along the same lines as the rest of the Harvest Moon series in which the player takes on the role of a farmer whose only goal in the game is to make a profit off the farm. This includes growing crops and raising livestock. The player can also marry one of the six women in the town including the Harvest Goddess. The setting of Mineral Town is similar to Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. Story :The game begins with a video depicting a family trip you had in the past. The player got lost and met an old man. They became friends and promised to write to each other. The player is concerned when he no longer receives letters from his pen-pal from Mineral Town, so the player traveled to find the reason for the unexplained delay. Upon his arrival, the mayor alarms the player by telling him that his friend has been dead for around six months and that the player has inherited the farm which, due to obvious reasons, is run down. The player then makes it his mission to restore the farm to its former glory. Gameplay :The player starts off with a farm overrun with weeds, some money and some old tools left by the farm's previous owner. The main goal of the game is to run the farm successfully, with two other main goals, befriending the inhabitants of Mineral Town, and marrying one of the six prospective wives before your five rivals do. Marriage :The player has the option of marrying one of six prospective wives who reside in Mineral Town. The whole process is just like any other Harvest Moon games. Here's a complete list of the requirements needed before you can woo one of the game's bacehelorettes. Marriage Requirements In order to marry a girl, you have to meet with the following requirements: *You must have the house fully upgraded and have purchased the big bed. *The girl must be in a red heart. *Must have the blue feather, available at Jeff's store. *Must see all of the girl's heart events. Bachelorettes *'Karen' - Karen is an outgoing girl who loves to hang out around the bar or beach at night. She works in the Supermarket during the daytime. At night she can often be found at the beach and occasionally the bar/inn and is portrayed as an alcoholic. Karen is a horrible cook and one of her dishes knocks out the main character in one of her Heart Events. *'Mary' - Mary is a shy girl who owns the town's library. She likes Relaxation Teas and grasses which she utilizes for her studies. She loves to read books and is interested in plants like her father. She is also trying to pen some books of her own, but is often too shy to show anyone. *'Elli' - Elli is a motherly girl who works at the hospital. Most of the time she's at the hospital selling medicine. She has a little brother named Stu and her grandmother, Ellen. Since her parents died and her grandmother can't walk, she has taken on the responsibility of Stu. However, she usually worries about not doing a good job. *'Popuri' - Popuri is a feminine girl with pink hair who works at the poultry farm. She likes the player's puppy, but is afraid of it when it grows up. She also likes eggs and any dishes with eggs in them like omelet and scrambled eggs. Popuri is usually found at the poultry farm or the church. *'Ann' - Ann is the tomboyish girl that works in her father's inn. She has a bit of an over-eating problem and gets a few stomachaches because of it. Ann enjoys cleaning as much as cooking. She can almost always be found at the Inn, but likes to go to the Goddess spring if the weather isn't poor. *'Harvest Goddess' - The Harvest Goddess lives at the waterfall, near the Spring Mine. She's a secret marriageable candidate. Before the player may do this they must do several challenging tasks. Unlike the other girls, her heart meter is invisible, so the player has to propose to her, and see what her response is. She does not live in the character's house once they are married; she only appears for the events like the baby and marriage. Unlike the other girls there is no rival for her hand in marriage. 'Characters' Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town, features many characters. They live either in Mineral Town, or the immediately surrounding area. All of them may be befriended by giving them gifts, and talking to them often. There is often a reward for becoming freinds with someone like a gift, access to an area of their 'home', or helping you on the farm. Rivals This game also features 5 rivals, one for every girl except the Harvest Goddess. Who will go on to marry their counter-part if the player does not stop them. Rick Rick is the overprotective brother of Popuri. A blonde-haired guy who wears glasses, and works at the Poultry farm. He despises Kai whom his sister has fallen for. He seems to like the player character. Rick's parents are Lillia, who is sick, and Rod, who left a long time ago to search for a cure for Lillia. Rick resents Rod for leaving Lillia for such a long time. Rick likes to drink, but not nearly as much as his best friend, Karen. Rick likes chicken feed, honey and fish. He will marry Karen if the main character doesn't. Gray Gray is an anti-social boy who is an apprentice blacksmith under his grandfather, Saibara. Although he works there, he must sleep at the local inn every night. Gray also spends much of his time at the library. Ever since he met Mary, he's had more appreciation for books. Gray's grandfather is Saibara, the blacksmith, whom the player goes to upgrade tools. He will marry Mary if the main character doesn't. Doctor The Doctor works at the hospital. Once he is befriended, he will mention his name is Trent. He will diagnose the character for 10G during business hours. Trent has many medicines that the player can buy. The doctor has no family in the town. He will marry Elli if the main character doesn't. Kai Kai is a boy who wears a purple bandana on his head and only appears during the summer, although there is an event that could cause Kai not to come back to Mineral Town. He is friendly to everyone but Rick, who does not seem to like Kai. Kai has no family in the town. He will marry Popuri if he's still around during the summers and the main character doesn't. Once he does, Popuri will appear only during the summer along with Kai. Cliff Cliff is a shy and somewhat depressed young man who becomes friendlier after being befriended by the main character. For most of the first year he spends a majority of his time either at the inn or at church. Cliff is the only male character whose path can be influenced by the player. In Fall, Duke will ask the player for help picking grapes, and also gives the player the option of inviting a friend. Cliff is the only person that will accept the invitation. If Cliff participates in the grape-picking, he will take up a job at the Winery; if not, he will permanently leave Mineral Town at the end of the year. Cliff will marry Ann if the player does not. Livestock & Animals There are five different animals the player can rear. These animals provide a source of income and have to be taken care of in a manner unique to each type of animal. *Cows - Cows may be purchased as calves from Barley's Farm. Cows can be cared for by feeding them, brushing them, talking to them and letting them outside to graze on sunny days. When you first purchase your cow, it will be too young to produce milk. However, after about a month, it will be old enough to milk with the milker. *Chickens - Chickens are the cheapest animals the player can purchase and may be bought from the local Poultry Farm. To care for them, the player must pick them up and feed them. Chickens produce an egg everyday. The better you care for a chicken, the better eggs it may lay. *Sheep - Sheep may be purchased from Barley's Farm. Sheep can be cared for by feeding them, brushing them, talking to them and letting them outside to graze on sunny days. Sheep produce wool which may be sheared and sold for money. It takes time for their wool to grow back. *Horse - After the player introduces himself to Barley , Barley will eventually drop by to give the player a horse to take care of. If the player takes good care of the horse, after a year, Barley will let him keep it. Otherwise, he will take it away for a year before giving the player another chance. *Dog - The player will start the game with a dog. To care for the dog, all you need to do is pick it up and leave it outside on sunny days. The player may also train the dog by playing fetch. Doing this will train him to chase away wild ones when they come to scare livestock at night. Tools The player will start off with an axe, hammer, watering can, sickle, and hoe. The fishing rod (which allows the player to catch fish in lakes, rivers, and the ocean) can also be obtained, later in the game. After tools gain experience the player can take the tool to the black smith with the appropriate metal and have it upgraded, though to upgrade at some levels special tasks and items are required. The watering can, sickle, and hoe are used to prepare land and maintain crops. The hammer, and hoe may also be used to mine ore and precious jewels.After you level all your tools to mystrile, you can go down into the lake mine and find the cursed tools. The highest level of tool that you can get are 'Mythic' available after you 'Bless' the Cursed tools and get a Mythic stone for the tool you wish to upgrade. Cooking After upgrading their house the player may purchase a kitchen from the TV shopping network. They may then purchase various cooking utensils which may then be used to cook. Unlike many previous Harvest Moon games recipes in FoMT can actually be made. There are two sources of recipes. The first is the library, the second is various characters throughout the game who will offer recipes after being befriended. Cooking is done by selecting utensils and ingredients which follow a recipe and cooking it, failure to follow a recipe results in burnt-looking food called 'Failure'. 'Connecting to Other Games' The game offers connectivity with the Nintendo GameCube game Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. To connect with the Gamecube game, the player must throw an offering (virtually any throwable item) into the Harvest Goddess's pool in FOMT. When connected, entries will be added to the library with details about the characters in A Wonderful Life. Also, certain characters will talk about the characters in Forget-Me-Not Valley. If the player connects enough, he will obtain the seaside cottage, the ultimate reward for connecting. Unlike past Gameboy versions of Harvest Moon (and even Harvest Moon: Back To Nature), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town does not feature the ability to trade livestock with other FoMT game cartridges. AWL Characters When Friends of Mineral Town is linked to the GameCube game, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, via a GCN/GBA Link Cable (sold separately from the two games), two more characters may come into the game: *Van: A traveling salesman who comes every Wednesday and stays on the second floor of the inn. He sells a Record Player, and ore from the mine. *Luu (Ruby): A world renowned chef who comes to stay on the top floor of the inn every Sunday. She will teach some of her gourmet recipes, which cannot be found anywhere else. 'Trivia' *Watching TV at 4:44 on any day will result in the game being frozen in a loop where the dialog box opens and closes forever. The only way to 'fix' this is to turn the game off. This may have to do with the fact that the word for "4", in Japanese, in homonymous with the word for "death", and so may have been inserted deliberately. *If the player places golden lumber in their field, villagers will come every morning to insult the player, and call them "Moneybags". *If you turn on the T.V. on Friday the 13th, there will be no news. This probably refers to the American superstition of 13 being an unlucky number, and of Fridays falling on the 13th of a given month especially so. *If you marry Karen, when you talk to her on a rainy day she'll say something like, "What a beautiful sunny day!" *When it is snowing outside and you talk to Harris when he is on patrol, he will say something like, "I hate it when it rains!" *The sofa in the hospital is spelled sopha instead of sofa. *The sign outside the hospital says hospitel instead of hospital *When you marry Karen, and when she has a baby she will say "The baby keeps crying at night, I cant get enught sleep", instead of "I cant get enough sleep". Category:Games Category:Gameboy Advance